warpiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Armored Ships These are ships that can only be placed at the front row when assigning ships for battles. Place any defensive class pirates on Armored Ships to have their attributes enhanced. Armored Ships are displayed at the ship lineup with a Blue frame. Artillery Ships These are ships that can only be placed at the middle row when assigning ships for battles. Place any artillery class pirates on Artillery Ships and their attributes will also be enhanced. Artillery Ships are displayed at the Ship Lineup with a Red frame. Artillery Troops These are pirates that specialize in the use and enhancement of Artillery Ships. Most of the Artillery Troops skills affect and are dependent on your Artillery Ships. Attack Logs When engaging in PvP, Attack Logs can be accessed which will show the attacks made on a certain opponent and its consequent result. Tap on the opponent’s name to view their details. Auto Battle During battles, a button will be available to switch the Auto Battle Mode On or Off. However, this mode will not be available in quests that has not been cleared yet. Avian Units These are pirates possessing the power of flight. Awakenings As pirates constantly become stronger and their levels higher, a specific pirate story quest opens up. Upon completion, that pirate will awaken, gain additional skills and will become stronger. They will also gain an additional cool look. Battle Logs During battles, battle information will be displayed in detail at the upper left side of the screen. Battle Menu During battles, tapping on this button will give a player the option of either pausing the battle or to immediately end it. Battle Points Battle Points are needed in order to do PvPs. 1 BP is consumed upon the start of a PvP battle, once all BPs are consumed, a player can no longer do PvPs. BP points replenish daily and can be increased by having an Over Cannon in the Hideout. Battle Power Before a battle starts, the total strength value of the currently deployed fleet will be displayed. Bloodlines These are challenging maps where Health Points of pirates will not recover after battle and downed ships will not be recovered. Players do have the option of restarting the map but only once a day. Better items can be obtained the further along the map. Blueprints Upgrading ships past a certain point requires Blueprints. They can be acquired from enemies during quests, especially the ones in Treasure Island. Cannon Smashers These pirates are bent on pounding enemy artillery ships and cannons to a pulp. Combination Level up Pirates faster by using the strength of other pirates or special items and combining them. Crews Crews are basically lesser ranking pirates that you gain upon completing quests, scouting, rewards, etc... They support and strengthen Pirates. When a crew is designated to a pirate, its status will be added to the pirate’s status as well. In addition, their passive effects will also be shared. Data Transfer Just enter the transfer ID and password that was last set in the Transfer Setting, previous game data can now be transferred to another device. Day of the Week Quest It's a quest that is held once a day in Treasure Island. There is a feature reward for each day of the week. Defense Logs When engaging in PvP, Attack Logs can be accessed which will show the attacks made on a certain opponent and its consequent result. Tap on the opponent’s name to view their details. Players can also challenge and attack that opponent as a rematch. Defense Set Up Players will need to set up their own fleet for defense against attacks from other players in PvP. Players can only use up to 7 ships during defense. Deploy During battles, pressing the “Deploy” button will start the battle and stamina points will be consumed according to the displayed value. Dual Dagger Wielders These class of Pirates are as skillful as Swordsmen, but can be twice as deadly. They attack and slice enemies faster because of their lighter weapons. Evolution Evolution is a process where a Pirate’s rarity (Star Value) is raised. Fleet Gauge During battles, a gauge is displayed at the top center portion of the screen, it shows the player’s and the opponent’s total fleet strength. On the left side is the player’s fleet strength value (green) while at the right side is the enemy’s (red). A timer under the gauge displays how much time is left in the battle. Failing to defeat the enemy before the time is up, means defeat. Food Food is the main resource used for scouting other pirates, crews and pets. It can also used for the enhancement of pirates. Friends Players who have friends in battle will always have an advantage. A friend’s Pirate Leader can be a backup in times of battles, also, there are quests that can be shared between friends. Furthermore, Pirate points are acquired whenever friends are used as backup in Battles. Gems Gems are the most valuable resource available which can help turn the tides of battle in War Pirates. It is mainly used for acquiring Pirates (through Lottery) and crews (through Scouting), replenishing Stamina, shorten construction time and other important stuff. General Quests These are quests that do not feature a story to progress or open a new route to be explored. Gold Gold is the currency in the world of War Pirates and is mainly used to upgrade ships and buildings in the hideout. Hidden Quests It is a quest that is opened under certain conditions only. Hidden quests that have been opened can be shared with friends. In addition, hidden quests will close after a certain period of time has passed. Hideout A Hideout is basically the player’s home base in War Pirates. It will be their own and their pirate’s personal space. Here players get to construct, upgrade and utilize structures for the advancement of your resources, Pirates, ships and quests. Hot Springs Having a Hot Springs in the Hideout will increase the maximum value of the player’s Stamina. Inbox Gifts obtained from login bonuses, event prizes and the Pirates that exceeded the maximum number players can have at the Pirate List, all goes and can be found inside the Inbox. Whenever a new item arrives, the Inbox is displayed just below the Pirate Leader, Name and Level. Click on the inbox icon to claim the items inside. Line Up Line Up is the maximum number of ships that can be deployed for battle. Main Story Quests These are quests that are needed to complete for the main story to progress. Market At the Hideout, a small amount of gems can be gained at a regular time interval. Mother Ship The Mother Ship can only be placed at the back row during battles. Any pirate of any class that are assigned on the Mother Ship will have their skills and abilities enhanced during battle. The Mother Ship is displayed at the ship lineup with a Multi-colored frame. Musketeers These are pirates who attack the enemy from a distance. Musketeers will fire at the closest target in their range. Normal Lottery By using up Pirate Points, players can randomly get Pirate Rewards and other worthwhile items. Observatory Having a Conservatory in a Hideout will give Pirates an EXP bonus upon finishing quests. Over Cannon The Over Cannon will increase the maximum value of your BP (Battle Points, points needed for PvP). Passive Skills These are the pirates’ passive skills that are already in effect right from the start of the battle. Pirate Leader A Pirate Leader is the pirate designated at the upper top level slot of the screen, just beside the player’s level and name. The Pirate Leader will represent the player and fleet as well. The Pirate Leader will also represent the player during backups for other players or friends. Pirate List During or before a battle, a list of the player’s pirates and their statuses will be displayed. Pirate Lottery 3-5 Star Pirates are available in the Lottery and can be acquired randomly by consuming a certain number of gems. Pirate Types Pirate Types determines and defines a certain pirate’s (or ship’s) role in battle. There are four Pirate types: Assault (Green), Armor (Blue), Artillery (Red) and Support (White). Pirate’s Quarters In the Pirate’s Quarters, all the pirate currently possessed by a player can be managed. Players can check out their statuses, crew sets and other useful information. Point Exchange Medal points earned in PvP can be exchanged for various cool stuff. PvP Player Versus Player (PvP) is a feature where players can meet other players and do battles with each other. Rankings Rankings are determined according to the PvP Points gained in PvP. At a given date and time, accumulation of PvP points will be closed, and all rewards in accordance to the rankings will be provided. Recommended Set Up Pirates and ships will be automatically assigned to their recommended places for greater efficiency in battle. Scouting Players can scout for new pirate heroes, crews and other items at the Tavern which is located inside the hideout. These essentials can be obtained by exchanging a specific number of Food, Gems or Wanted Posters. Ship Defenders These are pirates who prioritize defense over offense. With these trusty ship defenders, damage from cannons and artillery will be reduced significantly. Ship Equipments If a ship is constantly upgraded and a certain level is reached, Ship equipment will be added unto it. Ship equipment can also be upgraded by paying gold. Ship Wreckers These pirates’ top priority in battle is to put enemy ships at the bottom of the sea - where they belong. Spellcasters These pirates utilize magic to attack, defend or heal from a safe distance. Stamina Stamina Points are consumed whenever a player starts a quest. Sub-stories These are alternate quests that are also available under the main story menu which gives more information about the storyline. Support Pirates These pirates may have weak attack power but have a huge impact in battle. Some enhances other pirates' skills, while others heal/repair allies or ships or both. Support Ships Support Ships can only be placed at the middle of the lineup. Place any Support class pirates on Support Ships and their attributes will be enhanced. Support Ships are displayed at the ship lineup with a White frame. Swordsmen These pirates are skillful at using the sword and attack enemies at a closer range. Tavern In the Tavern, pirates, crews and other useful items can be obtained through various means. Temple Having a Temple in your Hideout will bestow a Gold bonus to your Gold Merchant Ship. Training Grounds In the Training Grounds, Pirates are enhanced to a point that they “Evolve”. Transfer Setting These are the necessary fields that players need to know and fill up if they are planning to transfer the game data that they’re currently playing to another device. Treasure Island A special map/area where the Day of the Week and Hidden quests occur. Triggered Skills These are the special skills that a player can activate during a battle. Victory Conditions These are the conditions needed to be accomplished to achieve victory in battle. Wanted Posters Wanted Posters can be obtained by completing quests or via login bonuses. Players can recruit a pirate by collecting a specific number of Wanted Posters as indicated in the Tavern. Warrior Ships Assault Ships can only be placed at the front row. Place any offensive class pirates on Assault Ships and their attributes will be enhanced. Assault Ships are displayed at the Ship Lineup with a Green frame. Windmill Constructing a Windmill in the Hideout will bestow a Food bonus to the Food Merchant Ship.